


My Sister's Rendition of Aragorn and Legolas [Fanart]

by Idishi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Funny, Guest Artwork, Guest Post, M/M, digital, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My [older] sister basically took my tablet with the intention of making fun of my Harry Potter OTP, and announcing that she could make a better drawing than my "Drarry" art, so here is her amazing work of art. LOL.</p><p>To be fair, she does make the most awesome cartoons/doodles, considering she is above 30 years old :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister's Rendition of Aragorn and Legolas [Fanart]

I present to you all, the amazing, marvelous artwork that my sister made on my tablet. She was going for a sort of parody, of course, but I knew better than to leave the drawing languishing in the memory of my computer. So here it is, open to be shared with other fans who will appreciate it for its good-natured humor and honest-to-goodness creativity :)  
  
Get ready for "Aragorn and Legolas As Imagined By Idishi's Older Sister" <3

 

 


End file.
